Origins - Meteor Children 1
Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Through the day, Meteor Children have arrived from all over the united states to a military base in Southern California. "Civilians, follow me to your assigned accomodations." One of the military officers says. Each Children were allowed to be acompanied by one adult. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan's mother stands looking around nervously, hands on her baby boys shoulders. Becca is alone.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay groans as her mother tries to fix her hair. "Witches don't have nice hair, mom. Come on, you're making me look bad. I got to make a masterful appearance, befitting my status!" "Please just behave.." Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Svar obviously stands out among all Meteor children, his mother is not far. Although they look quite alike, she has a good foot of height on him. Svar looks around with boundless curiousity at the others. They walk closer to the nearest, Nathan, and start sniffing them. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay is entranced by the newcomer. "Mom, Mom, look! It's positively beautiful" She all but purred it. "Don't stare, either." Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Gabriel is with his dad, a tall bearded man. "This is so cool, we're all like superheroes, well, not yet. But soon." His dad ruffles his hair. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan's mom swats at Svar, "Stay away from my son." "Mom its fine." Nathan signs to his mom. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Jvita, be polite." Svar's mother says to them. "Remember to introduce yourself to the nice humans." "Hello." Svar says. "I am Svar." Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan's mother translates Svar's words to sign for him. "I'm Nathan!" Nathan says happily, waving at Svar Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay admires the scaley person from afar, not wanting to approach. Mainly cause she's distracted by other people. So many... "Mom, I think I'm good from here on. I'll be completely fine. Totally." Her mom sighs. "We talked about this. Now behave. I won't ask you again." "Yeah, yeah..." Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Two more girls come in, one tall and blonde in a kind of preppy way, the other is short slightly pudgy and has black hair that hides her face. They seem to be already chatting up with each other. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Becca stands off from the others, opening a book Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay pushes back her hair and then darts away from her mother to the two girls. "Hey! I'm Lindsay." She offers a smile, pranks forming in her head. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "I'm Sarah Lee." Blondie says smiling. The other simply waves. "That's Jess, she's not great at talking." She nudges her friend. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan wanders towards the girls who have gathered as a group, drawn to the possibility of people ready to make friends. His mother follows, hovering Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 "Sarah and Jess, Sarah and Jess..." Lindsay says, pondering over them. "I like the sounds of them. Makes me think we might get along... Very well." Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Svar comes with Nathan and sniffs everyone involved. "I am Svar," They say several times. Meanwhile, Gabe notices Becca and comes closer. "Hi, I'm Gabriel!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Becca looks up, "I'm Becca." She says in a shy voice Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 "Scales!" Lindsay instantly fangirls. "I love them so much! How do you keep them so shiney? Can I touch them?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan looks to his mom as Lindsay talks to fast for him to read her lips. His mom interprets for him quickly Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 Svar's attention is diverted away from Lindsay and stares at the sign language. "What is that?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay pouts and looks at Sarah. "Make him let me touch them, Sarah. Pleeeeaaase?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 "I'm deaf. Mom is helping me keep up with what everyone is saying." Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "You talk with fingers?" Svar asks, they seem beyond amazed at the concept. "Girl, I don't think Blue would even notice if you did." Sarah jokes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 "You sure? Of course, he would never see me do it..." She smiles deviously. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Nathan nods at Svar after his mom interprets for him, he has no idea what the girls are saying Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "So you,re a meteor child too?" Gabriel asks. "Can I see your gem?" "Finger talk... Amazing." Svar says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/28/2018 Becca shows Gabriel the gem in her thigh. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay slowly moves to try to touch a scale on Svar, ready to blind him with darkness if he turns around. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Coooool." Gabriel says, he hikes down his collar and reveals a purple gem on his chest. Svar gets touched and turns around to see what touched him. "Busted." Sarah whispers to Lindsay Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/28/2018 Lindsay moves back to where Sarah is, pointing to the darkness covering Svar's eyes. "Oh, but am I?" It goes away, not letting Svar actually see her. Kali the Heterophobe08/28/2018 "Why did it go dark?" Svar asks, he reaches forward and sniffs Lindsay. "You touch me," Svar then swort of awkwardly puts a hand on Lindsay. "I touch you." August 30, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Do you want to be a hero too?" Gabriel asks Becca. Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay giggles. "Oh no! You got me. Can I touch again?" She's excited. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Why does Lindsay want to touch Svar?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 "I like your scales! They are pretty like a snakes. Don't worry so much~" Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Not particularly." Becca answers Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Svar not snake, Svar is venusian!" Svar says. "But it's like destiny, think about it, superpowers literally fell out of the skies to us!" Gabriel says Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 "Even better!" Lindsay says, eyes sparkling. She looks back at Sarah. "So pretty, Sarah. So pretty." Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "I don't really believe in destiny." Becca says, her voice betraying a hint of softness at Gabe's enthusiasm. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Well, I do." Gabriel says. "I think we're all destined for something big. What if the meteors chose us?" "Is Svar pretty?" Svar asks. "Okay, they kind of have an adorable cluelessness about them." Sarah lee says Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay giggles. "Right?" She turns to Svar. "Very pretty. Mind if I take a picture?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Becca: "If a powerful space rock chose us, how can you be so sure it's for something good?"(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Well, it doesn't control me, does it?" Gabriel says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Becca nods, "That's true!" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Say, you're not with the Aerie, are you?" Gabriel says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "The what?" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 Svar turns around, to Nathan. "Can swar learn finger language?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 After glancing at his mom for translation, Nathan smiles and says, "Yeah I can teach you some and show you some stuff online for learning! Though you only have 4 fingers so some signs might be hard." Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay sighs. "Guess I'll ask later. So, what can you two do? Besides look absolutely gorgeous?" She winks at Sarah and Jess. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Nathan inches closer and angled himself to try and read lips more Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "I float and shoot stuff." Sarah says, she doesn't seem to flushed by Lindsay's blatant flirting. "I sort of make walls..." Jess says, unlike Sarah she's gotten quite red. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "I can change space and distance!" Nathan interjects, though he didn't know what Lindsay said he guessed from the responses Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay's eyes sparkle. "Oooh, I like." She smiles triumphantly. "My witch's stone grants me control over darkness. Don't be too amazed, though." She makes a dress out of darkness and a witches hat as well. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Nathan claps at her display Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay bows, then comes upright. "Thank you, thank you!" she says then grins mischievously. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 Jess raises a hand and a flat gray blot appears in the air. "It's like a wall." Sarah on the other hand takes out a keyring and it starts floating. She points at the blot and it shots off toward it. "Bang" Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Your guys' powers are so cool!" Nathan exclaimed. His mother has backed off a bit but is still hovering not too far(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Say, you're not with the Aerie, are you?" Gabriel says.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Becca shakes her head, "I live alone with my dad away from other avians." Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Right." Gabriel says. "Where's that? I'm from Portland, well, the suburbs" Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay nods. "Definitely...." SHe creates a heart on Jess's wall made of shadows. "How does yours work, anyway?" She looks at Nathan. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "We live in the San Francisco area." Becca answers. "Sorry can you repeat that?" Nathan says to Lindsay. Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Are they doing power demo?" Gabe says. "Cool... We should join that."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay cocks her head to the side and repeats herself slower. "How does your power work?" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Nathan mother, how does Svar communicate with Nathan without finger speak?" Svar asks Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "Uhm like this." Without moving suddenly Lindsay and Nathan are quite far apart... and then they snap back towards each other. Momma Jeong starts showing Svar the alphabet in a hushed tone. "Yeah we should. Dad told me to be sociable." Becca responds Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay opened her mouth in awe. "That's so cool! I'm Lindsay! Who are you?" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 Svar pays good attention. "How does Svar get attention from Nathan?" Gabriel and Becca go to the other's side. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 "My name is Nathan Jeong!" He smiles, glad to finally made it into the group, "I'm deaf so if you could please look directly at me and try not to mutter or talk too fast so I can read your lips." Momma Jeong tells Svar to lightly tap him on the shoulder Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 Svar taps Nathan in the shoulder and fingerspells 'Hello' with a big goofy lizard grin(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover08/30/2018 Lindsay nods with a smile. "Ok! Leave it to me!" She leaves Nathan alone once Svar taps him on the shoulder. Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Grinning Nathan spells back, slowly, "Hi, how are you?" Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Svar is good." he says. "Svar finger speak." Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 Svar has to do the i's strangely but Nathan understands, "You learn fast." Kali the Heterophobe08/30/2018 "Svar remembers things good." He says. "Hi all, I'm Gabe!" Ezra the Floofmaster08/30/2018 (Pause! My phone is dying and I need to work on writing anyway) September 3, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Yo." Sarah says, Jess meanwhile waves. "A new human! And a bird." Svar says. "I am Svar!" Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Lindsay waves. "Gabe! I'm Lindsay." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "I'm Becca." Becca adds quietly Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 "Becca!" She waves. "I like that name." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Thank you." Becca's voice is soft and quiet Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "It's pretty." Sarah concedes. "What can you two do?" "Well, I need a volunteer?" Gabe asks. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "Me!" Nathan raises his hand Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Lindsay watches with interest. Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "When I snap my finger you'll get really light." Gabe says, he waits for Nathan to give him a signal, then snap his finger. "You,re now at half gravity, jump." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Nathan jumps Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Nathan jumps quite high and Gabe snaps his finger, suddenly, Nathan's in microgravity. "And now you're like in space." Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Nathan cycled his arms and tries to swim in the air laughing. From a few feet away you may hear a shriek of "Nathan!" As mama Jeong notices Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Gabe brings back the gravity slowly, letting Nathan come down gently. "I can do it in reverse too!" Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 "That was fun!" Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 Gabe nods, although he looks slightly intimidated by the very protective mom, who is probably glaring at him. Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 Lindsay claps, honestly entertained. Her mother is nearby, simply glad Lindsay isn't doing anything crazy... yet. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Nathan signs something at his mom and she nods looking skeptical. Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "What about you Becca?" Sarah asks. Ezra the Floofmaster09/03/2018 Becca holds up a hand and everyone starts feeling a slight gravitational pull Dethnus the Cookie Lover09/03/2018 "Woah, woah, that's way too cool!" Lindsay laughs. Kali the Heterophobe09/03/2018 "Oh man, we're alike!" Gabe says. "Maybe we should see who's stronger." He then muses(edited) October 2, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Come one Becca, me against you, first to touch the ground, loses." Gabre grins. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Oh okay." Becca seems hesitant but shes happy to included Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "Ready, set? go!" Gabe is still grinning as he applies as much Gs as he can onto Becca. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 (Oh they are forcing each other down I thought they were going to float lol) Becca creates a gravitational pull at his feet and strengthens it... the others may be dragged towards Gabe Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 "Woah..." Lindsay backs away as best she can. "I know I'm attractive but oh my..." Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Nathan stumbles trying to keep from toppling into Gabe and "puts space between them" quite literally Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Gabe's posture sinks a bit. "Can you do better?" "Ten bucks on Becca." Sarah whispers to Lindsay and her friend whose name Kali has forgotten Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 "You're on." She grins mischievously. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 Becca makes the pull stronger, others would definitely have issues not stumbling towards Gabe now. She herself is shaking, knees bent and head down Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 Lindsay hides behind Jess. "Save me~" She giggles. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 With a quick wave Jess makes a wall to lay against for support, but it's short enough for them to see over. Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 "Ooh, very handy." Lindsay snuggles close to Jess as she watches. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Gabe cringes as he falls to his knee. "Oh no, you won't... win." He grunts but moment later he's floored. "I think I won that bet." Sarah says, "Thanks Jess, you're a darling." Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 Lindsay hands over the money. "No fair..." She pouts innocently. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 Sarah grins. "Never bet against me." She winks at Lindsay. Ezra the Floofmaster10/02/2018 "Are you okay?" Becca asks, stepping over to Gabe to help him up (I really need to focus on getting ready) Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 (We can finish tomorrow) Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 "I'm perfect!" Gabe says, grinning bigger than ever. "You're amazing!" One of the military man comes in. "Alright, that's enough children." His voice is stern. "Time to disperse, curfew will be here in nineteen minutes." It's still quite early. "I suggest you find your bunk, brush your teeth and get settled. We've provided additional privacy for you." "Buzzkill." Sarah whispers, rolling her eyes. Dethnus the Cookie Lover10/02/2018 Lindsay sticks her tongue out. "No fun..." Lindsays mother comes to usher her along. Kali the Heterophobe10/02/2018 As the children split up, Svar comes up to Nathan. (Cue Svar & Nathan) Category:Roleplay Category:Svar Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Lindsay Roleplay Category:Becca Roleplay Category:Sarah Lee Roleplay Category:Gabe Roleplay Category:Jessika Roleplay Category:Meteor Children Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay